


The Mirage Arena

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gamer, Alternate Universe- Virtual Reality, Riku and Lea are Dream Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Mirage Arena is the latest game by Heartless Inc. All that is needed to play the Mirage Arena is this small chip. All you do is place on your neck so belong the ear and then all you have to do to enter the virtual reality is to go to sleep. This little chip connects with your brain waves as soon as you put it but it won't activate until you are asleep. At that point, it connects with your brain waves, creating the Mirage Arena in your sleep. This is the future of gaming,"</p><p>When Sora and Roxas's dad goes missing after investigating Heartless Inc, they believe he has been kidnapped and held prisoner inside the company's latest game, the Mirage Arena. Deciding to rescue him, they decided to enter it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

"The Mirage Arena is the latest game by Heartless Inc. All that is needed to play the Mirage Arena is this small chip. All you do is place on your neck so belong the ear and then all you have to do to enter the virtual reality is to go to sleep. This little chip connects with your brain waves as soon as you put it but it won't activate until you are asleep. At that point, it connects with your brain waves, creating the Mirage Arena in your sleep. This is the future of gaming," Isa, vice-CEO of Heartless Inc, smiled charmingly, holding up a single chip in his hand. "Any questions?"

"I have one," A young man with dark brown hair, a scar down his eye and a grim look stated. He wore a white shirt and black jeans as he held a notepad. "Squall Leonhart. Leon for short. I write the gaming section for the Garden Mail,"

"Ok, what's your question?"

"Do you know about the mysterious reports about kids falling into comas after starting to play the Mirage Arena?" He asked, looking at him. 

"I have heard of these unfortunate cases but we are positive it has nothing to do with our gear. We've had the best scientists work on this and while we feel for the families of those poor children, we can not be held responsible for something that isn't our fault. Of course, should it be proven to be our fault, we will take full responsibility and compensate the families," Isa replied, closing his eyes like it was unsettling but Leon didn't buy a single word of it. "Is that all you wish to ask?"

"For now.... yes," Leon replied. Isa nodded and took other questions before dismissing the reporters. Leon sighed and went outside before taking out his phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hey, Yuffie. It's Leon,"

"Hey what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing,"

"Will you check in on Sora and Roxas? I know they can look after themselves but well..."

"You worry too much but sure, I'll keep an eye on them," She replied, making him smile.

"Thanks," He replied before hanging up and walking back inside. The other reporters were distracted by the drinks and buffet supplied and Isa was no where to be seen. Leon looked round before slipping carefully into the lab. He carefully looked round before noticing a computer. He walked over and began flicking through the files. He sighed as he found nothing but then a click of a door been unlocked made him look to his left. To his surprise, what he thought was the wall was actually a hidden door and slightly open. He walked over and gently pushed it open before walking inside. The room was dark but then the lights suddenly came on. In the room was two medical beds. There were two lads laid on them. One with silver hair and one with red hair. Their eyes were closed and they were breathing, luckily but didn't show any signs of waking up. Neither of the boys who were asleep on the beds could be any older then 18. Leon frowned and looked them over. They both had drips in their hands and their brains were been monitored. He looked at the machines that records the results. Their brains were definitely working. "Odd,"

"Indeed," A new voice suddenly said, making him spin round. Isa was stood in the doorway, smirking, with two of the security members. "I guess you know the truth now,"

"Yes, you knew this game could cause people to fall into comas and you still released it!"

"Oh not the full truth then," He laughed before looking at him seriously. "The game itself doesn't cause the comas. That part is perfectly safe but there's a tiny chip within the chip. Not everyone reacts to it but those who do become trapped,"

"Why did you put the chip in then?"

"Oh we want them in comas. We're experimenting with mind control,"

"Oh my god," Leon gasped before nodding to the comatized boys. "And those two? Why are they here?"

"Those two applied for human testing but were actually trying to expose us as 'defilers of science'. Like you, they uncovered our tests. We had to silence them,"

"You're insane. It would have been easier to kill them,"

"Kill them? We're not barbaric, Mr Leonhart,"

"So killing off the table but trapping them in their own heads isn't!? You're insane!"

"Maybe a little," Isa replied before clicking his fingers. Leon tried to get out but the security guards grabbed him and held him still as he tried to struggle. "Now, now. Mr Leonhart, it's easier if you don't struggle. Of course, you probably realize I can't let you go,"

"You son of a bitch!" Leon yelled as Isa took out a small box. He opened it and took out one of the chips before walking over. Leon struggled as he did. "There's a chance I won't fall into a coma,"

"Ah yes... normally.. but this is a weaponized version. Don't worry we'll be keeping this one to ourselves. It's laced with an absorbent variation of Pentobarbital," Isa smirked as Leon began to fall into unconiscous.

"Y-you... s-slon of a b-batch..." He groaned as he slurred his words. His eyes dropped and then suddenly it was dark.

**The Mirage Arena**

He was floating. Why was he floating? He wasn't suppose to be floating. He was suppose to be getting home to Sora and Roxas but no... that bastard Isa... Reality hit him like a ton of bricks and Leon let out a scream of frustration. He wouldn't be going home to Sora and Roxas because Isa has him prisoner in here. He tried to look round but all he could see was darkness. 

"Hello?!" He yelled. "Hello?!? Anyone there?!"

No one answered. He sighed and just continued to float. God knows how many hours went pass as he did. He sighed again.

"This is a terrible game," He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Sora... Roxas..."

 _Can you hear me?_

"What?! Hello!! Who's there?!" Leon gasped. 

_You can hear me..._

He frowned, trying to look around.

_Follow the light_

"What.... light?" He asked as a light suddenly appeared. He felt himself moving to a standing position. His feet touched a floor and the light moved forward. He frowned but followed it til it got brighter and brighter. He covered his eyes but when he opened them, he was no longer in the darkness. He looked round and noticed he was in a town. It was night time and there were all kind of weird signs but there were people walking round. Some were chatting, others walking and some were sat eating and drinking. Leon frowned as he looked round.

"Welcome to Traverse Town," The voice that had led him out of the darkness suddenly said. He jumped and found himself stood next to a silver haired boy who seemed oddly familiar. He frowned and thought for a minute. "It will come to you,"

"Huh?" He asked but then he suddenly remembered that one of Isa's other victims had silver hair. "You're one of the boys I found,"

"Bingo. The name's Riku," He replied. 

"Where am I?" Leon asked, feeling confused.

"Like I said Traverse Town. It's the rest area in the Mirage Arena. You won't get attacked here," 

"Attacked?"

"Yes, attacked. There's all kind of things to worry about in here," He replied. "Player killers, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Dream Eaters. The nightmares only for those though and that's not even mentioning the bosses. This isn't the only other rest area. There's several other havens. Disney Castle, Hollow Bastion and Twilight Town,"

"You know the game well then,"

"Yeah. Me and my friend have been stuck here before it even went online. You learn a thing or two in a situation like that. Especially when time means jack here," He replied, pushing himself of the wall and going to walk.

"Where are you going?" Leon found himself asking.

"There's other people who need my help," He replied. "You can stay here if you want or you can play the game but if you're gonna play the game, get yourself a weapon,"

"I have no money,"

"Go to the second district and talk to a man named Cid. Tell him I send you and that you need a weapon. He'll be able to help. If you get lost, just look for the red hair who was with me in the real world. He'll tell you where to go," Riku replied before walking off and waving. A few people went by and he disappeared. Leon frowned but sighed. He could stay here but if he was going to find a way out. A way back to his kids then he would have to find a way out and that meant playing the game. He began to head to the second district. It didn't take him long to get there but when he did, he couldn't find where Cid was. He looked but he had no idea. He sighed and slumped on a bench.

"You look like you're about to give up," A new voice stated, making Leon jump. He looked up and saw the red haired guy sat on a wall near him. "And you've only just started to play,"

"Who are you?"

"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" He grinned, tapping his forehead before jumping down. "If you're looking for good ol' Cid, try the house near the gate leading to District One,"

"Thanks," Leon replied as Lea began to walk off. "You're leaving too?"

"People to help," He replied and suddenly he was gone. Leon sighed before getting up and going to the house. He looked at it and knocked on it. The door opened and a blonde but buff man glared at him. 

"Can I help ya?!" He asked.

"Um... Ri- hey!" Leon gasped as he was suddenly dragged inside. The man closed the door. "What gives?"

"Riku sent you right?" He asked. Leon nodded. "I'm Cid. Sorry about dragging ya in but you've gotta be careful. They could be listening,"

"They?"

"The Nobodies," Cid replied. "They're one of the enemies but they work with the people who created this game. Anyway, a weapon right?"

"Um yeah,"

"You came to the right place," Cid grinned.

"Cid.. are you the only one who knows about this other then Riku and Lea?"

"Nah, there's a whole lot of us," He replied, pressing a band on his arm and beginning to build a sword. "I was a beta tester for the game. I logged in and played round. Thought it was great, still do. It's well designed and then I logged out but the next time I logged in, I was checking out one of the other worlds when I saw Riku. I thought he was part of the game, like an NPC, so I logged out and thought nothing of it. At first, only it bugged me. I felt like I saw him somewhere. Then I saw it on the news in the real world. He was one of two missing people so I logged back in and tried to track him. I didn't until I came to Prankster's Paradise. He was waiting for me and you know the first thing he said,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I really am," Cid recited. "Those were the first thing he said. I then discovered I couldn't log out. Riku took me here and helped me set up shop. Been here ever since. Here we are,"

He had Leon the sword before grinning. 

"My best work,"

"Thanks," Leon replied, taking it. "So you're trapped here too,"

"Yeah. I'm not the only either. Riku thinks it's well over 1000 other people trapped," Cid replied. "I don't even know how much time has passed. It could be only 2 days or 10 years out there and it would feel like an eternity here,"

"It's been a month since the game's offical release,"

"So I've been here for about 5 months then,"

"I wonder how long Riku and Lea have been here," Cid wondered before sighing. "Well that's all I can do for now. If you need a place to rest while you're in town, come find me,"

"Alright," Leon smiled. "Thanks, Cid,"


	2. A Missing Father

When Leon failed to come home, Yuffie knew something wasn't right. She gave him a few more hours, just in case he was running late but when he was still at no show at 12am, she knew something had happened. She phoned the police and filed a missing person report. That was 2 weeks ago and they still hadn't heard anything. Sora and Roxas were now staying with their father's friend, Cloud Strife and his girlfriend Tifa. The couple were close friends with Leon. Cloud was ex-military, which is how he knew Leon as Leon had served on the same tour as Cloud when he was younger but decided to go become a detective instead. He however kept in contact with Cloud and the boys grew up with Cloud as their uncle so as soon as he heard Leon was missing, he took Roxas and Sora into his care. Tifa, on the other hand, was a martial arts teacher and met Cloud through Leon after Leon had investigated a murdered student of hers. Roxas sighed as he tried not to think off the awful thoughts that were running through his head. He didn't want them to be true but he couldn't help it. Sora was the same. Thoughts of Leon been murdered and dumped ran through their heads as they worried for their father's safety. The police had questioned them over and over again but it brought no new facts to light.

"You guys hungry?" Cloud asked, walking in. "I brought Pizza,"

"Oh thanks," Both of them replied, looking down. Cloud sighed.

"I'm sure Leon will be ok," He tried to smile but he was worried for his friend. Something just didn't add up. He frowned as the phone rang. He put down the pizza and answered it. "Hello,"

"Do you think Dad's ok?" Sora asked Roxas.

"I hope so,"

"Me too," Sora replied as Cloud walked in. "Who was that?"

"Leon's police department. They wanted to check in to see if you guys were ok," Cloud replied. "They also said that we should be careful,"

"Why?" Roxas asked. Cloud sighed.

"Leon was looking why your cousin Ventus was in a coma," He replied. "Apparently, he uncovered several other similar cases and made a link. Some company called Heartless Inc. When he tried to get in contact, they threatened to take him to court so apparently he went uncover to one of their media events and that was the last time he was seen,"

"Whoa, Heartless Inc is a really popular gaming company!" Roxas gasped, with Sora nodding. Cloud rose an eyebrow.

"A gaming company,"

"Yeah. They're the ones behind some really cool games, like Coded, Space Paranoids and the Coliseum," Sora gasped. "They released a new game that is said to top all their games. It called the Mirage Arena. It's a virtual reality game!"

"You guys know a lot about these games I guess?"

"Yeah, Dad said we're not allow to play them because the Mirage Arena was the game Ventus was playing when he fell into his coma," Sora mumbled. Cloud nodded.

"Good," He replied, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Now let's eat then it's bed time,"

"Cloud, we're like 16 and it's only 9pm," Roxas replied, crossing his arms. Sora copied his brother before grinning. Cloud rose his eyes.

"Fine. You two need to be in bed by midnight," He stated before shoving the pizza in his mouth. Roxas and Sora grinned before grabbing some slices off their own. Cloud sat with them for a while before getting up. "Right. I'm going to bed. I have to be up early for work. Yuffie will drop by round 11 oclock and Tiffa will be home in the afternoon. Make sure you're in bed by midnight,"

"Sure," They both replied before Cloud went to his room. They waited until he was snorting before sitting down. 

"Sora, you're thinking what I'm thinking right?" Roxas asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Dad trapped in the Mirage Arena," Sora replied, putting both of their thoughts into words. "Roxas, Cloud or the others aren't gonna let us play that game. Ever,"

"But if he is trapped in there and I'm sure he is, then someone has to save him," Roxas replied. "They're not. Even if we tell them, they're not gonna believe it. Not really and even if they do and they find him, he still gonna be in a coma, along with Ven and whoever else has been trapped. Someone still gonna have to go in the game and I doubt adults will know the games like we do. Remember Heartless Inc revealed that they're would be elements of their other games in this one,"

"Yeah, I remember," Sora replied, biting his lip before looking at Roxas. "We have to save him but we need the game first,"

Roxas nodded and got up before logging onto the computer and bringing up Ansem Games' website before looking at the price of the Mirage Arena. Sora wrapped his arms round Roxas's neck and leaned on his shoulder. 

"The Mirage Arena is an all new gaming experience from Heartless Inc. The game itself is data on a small microchip the makers have called the Dream Chip. All the player has to do is place the Dream Chip on their neck behind the ear then go to sleep. Once asleep, the brain waves will connect with the chip bringing the player into the world of the Mirage Arena," Roxas read out loud. 

"How much is it?"

"Um... geez... we can't afford that..." Roxas sighed but then something in the corner caught his eye. "Hey, look there's a competition,"

He clicked on the link and read it.

"Alright! It's a gaming competition and it's been held at the arcade! You have enter as a team and if you win, you and your partner both get win a copy of The Mirage Arena each! Let's do it!" Roxas gasped excitedly. "It's tomorrow so we'll convince Yuffie to let us go to town, we win the competition and be back home to see Tiffa then we can go rescue Dad,"

"Alright!" Sora grinned, high fiving Roxas.

"Let's get to bed,"

**~Next Day~**

Roxas and Sora walked into the town square and headed to Ansem's games as they ate sea-salt ice cream. Roxas finished his before Sora who was attempting to eat his as it melted. Roxas laughed when Sora's fell on the floor in a melted heap. Sora pouted before laughing and shrugging. They then went into the game store. Roxas walked up to the counter where a silver haired assistant was labeling some games. She looked up with a bored expression.

"Yes?"

"Where do we sign up for the competition?" Roxas asked. She took out a form and a pen.

"Here," She shoved it in his hand. He looked at Sora who shrugged before they walked over to the crowd that was gathering. They sat down before Roxas filled in the details. 

"Hey what should our team be called?" He asked. Sora bit his lip for a minute.

"The Keys of Destiny!" He gasped, grinning. Roxas laughed but put it down before handing in the form to another assistant who handed it to the manager.

"Alright! Gather round! My name is Sezer and today we are having a competition to mark the release of Heartless Inc's new game, The Mirage Arena. The group who will wins will receive copies of the new game and t-shirts!" He shouted, making everyone cheer before looking at the board before reading out the gamer. Sora and Roxas defeated their opponents easier until the only ones left were them and another group of three girls called The Gullwings. "Alright so our finalists are the Gullwings and The Keys of Destiny. Before the final battle, we're gonna take a break,"

"Alright! Rox, we're in the finals!" Sora gasped excited. Roxas grinned as the girls walked over.

"Hey, nice work on Space Paranoids," The girl with odd eyes smiled. Roxas and Sora smiled back.

"You were pretty cool on Coded," Roxas replied, making the girls grin. "I'm Roxas and this is my twin Sora,"

"Hiya," Sora grinned, resting his head behind his head.

"Nice. I'm Yuna, this is Rikku,"

"Hey!" The blonde haired girl grinned. 

"And this is Paine,"

"Sup," 

"I can't wait to fight you guys! It's gonna be so much fun," Rikku grinned excitedly. Both of the boys laughed.

"We're looking forward to fight you too," Roxas smiled. 

"We're gonna take no prisoners," Paine warned. 

"Neither are we," Sora replied.

"Good," Paine smiled before walking off. 

"Do your best," Yuna smiled before running off.

"You too," Sora replied as Rikku joined them. Roxas grinned. "No holding back?"

"Definitely," Roxas replied before Sezer took to the stage again.

"Welcome back, ladies and gents," He shouted. "Are you ready for the final?!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted. 

"Then let's welcome our finalists! Ladies and gents, the Gullwings and The Keys of Destiny!" He shouted as they all walked onto the stage. "And the final round will be... the brilliant game Struggle! We all know that struggle is a one player game so the teams will have to nominate one player to represent their group. Ok groups discuss who will be your champion. You have 5 minutes," 

Instantly the girls started to discuss. Roxas looked at Sora, who nodded.

"Dude, you've always been better at this game," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." Roxas felt bad but then Sora grinned at him. "What?"

"I just thought. You can really show off your skills," He smiled. "You're totally gonna win this,"

"You sure you want me to be our champion?" Roxas asked unsure.

"Yeah. Rox you rule at Struggle so you should do it," Sora replied, grinning. Roxas couldn't help but grin back.

"Time's up. Girls, have you decided who will be Champion for the Gullwings?" Sezer asked. Yuna nodded and Paine stepped forward.

"I'm doing it,"

"Brilliant and boys, who will be the Champion for the Keys of Destiny?" He asked. Roxas stepped forward.

"Me," He replied, looking back at Sora, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, helmets on," Sezer replied. Everyone put on their helmets and were suddenly in the Struggle arena. Sora grinned at Roxas, who was stood oppersite to Paine. "Champions are you ready?"

"Yeah," They both replied.

"Alright. Let's Struggle!" Sezer shouted. Paine made the first move but Roxas dodged then attacked repeatedly for the whole round. Paine recovered a few times but Roxas was just too good. She got a hit once or two but he recovered well and stole back the orbs that had been taking. "3, 2, 1... Game over!"

Everyone took off the helmets and were back in the game store. Paine was sweating slightly before she grinned.

"Damn, you're a true struggler," She stated, flicking her silver hair.

"And the winner is Roxas, meaning the Keys of Destiny win the competition!" Sezer shouted as everyone cheered. Sora ran over and hugged Roxas.

"You did it!" He grinned. Sezer presented them with a trophy, two t-shirts and two copies of Mirage Arena. 

"Well done boys," He smiled before walking off and talking to people. They stayed for a little while before putting the games, trophy and t-shirts in their bags and heading home. It didn't take them long to get there.

"Sora, Roxas!" Tiffa grinned, hugging them suddenly. They both looked surprised by her hugs. Tiffa was not the hugging sort of person. "I'm so sorry about Leon!"

"Hey, it's ok," Sora replied. "The police are gonna find him. I know it,"

"Yeah," Roxas replied, grinning. "How was your trip?"

"It was good," She replied, letting go of them. "But I am tired. Jets will do that to you. So where have you two been then?"

"We went to Ansem's. There was some gaming competition so we went and watched it,"

"Ah who won?"

"It was in the semi finals when we left," Roxas lied.

"Oh well you could have stayed longer if you wanted,"

"Nah, it was getting too tense there," Sora replied. "Beside, Cloud told us you'd be home in the afternoon,"

"You missed me. That was it wasn't it?" She grinned.

"Hey, we've been stuck with Cloud,"

"Good point,"


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onwards, the POV will be split between Sora and Roxas. It won't be in first person POV those.

**Later that Evening**

Sora waited for Tiffa and Cloud to bed before sneaking to Roxas' room. He opened the door and slipped inside, a letter held tightly in his hand before gently closing the door. Roxas was still awake writing his own letter before looking up as Sora sat on the bed.

"Are they asleep?" He asked, quietly. Sora nodded as Roxas folded his letter. They both sneaked downstairs before putting the Letters on the coffee table. Sora sat on the sofa as Roxas joined him. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Sora replied, nodding and looking at Roxas, who mirrored his determination. They knew the risks. They could fall into a coma like Ven and never wake up but they had to try and save Leon. "So we just put it on and go to sleep?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied, taking his Dream Chip out of its package. Sora did the same before they both stuck them on the necks behind the ear. Both looked nervous but nothing happened. "Ok... now we just go to sleep,"

"Yeah... ok..." Sora replied before getting into a more comfortable position. Roxas did the same. "I'm nervous,"

"Me too," Roxas replied, taking Sora's hand. "Let's just relax,"

"Kay. Night, Roxas. See ya in the game,"

"Night, Sora. See ya there," Roxas replied, closing his eyes as Sora closed his. 

**Sora's POV**

He was floating. That was one thing for sure. He was definitely floating. Sora groaned and opened his eyes a little. He felt water on his face as he realized he was in the sea. Somehow, he was in the sea then suddenly he was falling through the sea. It wasn't like falling to your death. He guessed it was more like sinking very fast. How he was breathing or not been crushed by water was a mystery to him but then he was suddenly on a beach. He looked round before seeing someone stood in the sea. The other boy had silver hair and was facing the water. Sora frowned.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked before going to walk over. Suddenly, the water rose into a huge wave and the stranger turned round, not slightly fussed by the fact that there was a tidal wave behind him. Instead he just held out his hand. Sora gasped and ran over. "Hey, we've gotta get out of here!"

The boy didn't reply, even as the wave fell down and hit them both. Sora regained himself but saw the strange boy still holding out his hand. Sora tried to swim over but something pulled him back then suddenly he broke the surface. He looked round then saw a girl waving at him. He looked her for a minute then ran over. Maybe she could help with the strange boy. He went to tell her what had occurred but she suddenly looked to the sky. Sora turned and looked at it as well before seeing himself falling then suddenly, the water gathered round him again and he fell backwards. He saw the girl trying to reach him before he fell through the sky and back into the ocean then he fell into absolute darkness. He felt his feet touch something and he looked round before taking a step forward. The ground beneath him exploded into 1000s of doves. He looked up as they flew off. 

"Whoa," He whispered before looking round. In front of him was three stands. One with a shield, one with a sword and the other with a staff. He frowned as he looked at it.

"You've gotta pick one," A calm voice said. Sora spun round. Sitting on a chest was the silver haired stranger who was in the sea but he didn't looked soaked.

"Hey! Why were you in the sea?!" Sora gasped. The strange pulled a face before shrugging his shoulders. "Who are you?"

"The name's Riku," He replied. "So you gonna pick one?"

"Huh? Oh right," Sora replied, looking at them. He finally chose the staff.

"Hm a mystic huh?" Riku replied before getting up and chucking something at Sora, who caught it. "Here. You're gonna need this,"

"What is it?"

"Potion. It restores health. Once you die, you'll wake up back in reality or if you're one of the trapped, you'll wake up in one of the rest worlds," Riku explained before walking off.

"Where you going?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry. It's this way," Riku replied and with that, he was gone. Sora sighed but pocketed the potion as some stairs appeared where Riku had disappeared. He opened the chest and got another potion before running up the stairs to another platform. He looked round but saw no one there. Suddenly, a little shadowy creature appeared. He gasped but it didn't attack.

"This is called a heartless," Riku suddenly said, making him jump before three other creatures appeared next to it. A white one that looked like it was wearing some kind of jump suit, a weird inky kind of creature that looked like some kind of rodent and a brightly colored creature that resembled a dog with red eyes. "These are a nobody, an unversed, a nightmare dream eater. These are just the basic forms of the enemies you'll fight in this game. If you need to tell them apart, look at the emblem. The only one who doesn't have one is this type of heartless but there are heartless who have an emblem,"

Another heartless appeared but it was blue with a helmet on. It had an emblem on it. Sora nodded before Riku waved his hand. The enemies disappeared but then a lighter looking version of the nightmare appeared.

"This is a spirit dream eater," Riku explained. Sora noticed it had the same symbol that Riku has on his back. "They are the good version of Nightmares and will help you,"

"Are you a spirit dream eater?" Sora asked. 

"Not a spirit type. I am a dream eater but I'm unique," Riku replied. "Anyway, you can summon dream eaters to help you,"

"Cool," Sora smiled.

"And that's everything," Riku replied. Sora nodded. "Oh yeah. One more thing,"

"What?" Sora asked as Riku toss him a ball of light. Sora caught it and it suddenly burst and turned into a huge key. "Whoa,"

"It's called a keyblade," Riku replied before summoning his own. "They're the main weapon of the game,"

"Cool. Thanks, Riku," Sora grinned. "What now?"

"The real game begins," Riku replied before spinning his keyblade and pointing it. A keyhole appeared before he unlocked it, creating a door. Sora went to walk through but Riku grabbed his arm He looked round, making Sora looked at him. "Be careful,"

"I will," He replied but Riku leaned in close to his ear.

"Sora, there are people will try and stop you. Look out for the people in the black coats. They'll try and stop you and your brother," He stated, making Sora gasp.

"You know my brother? He made it into the game ok?"

"My friend is with him. He's a dream eater like me," Riku replied. "Sora, we know who you're looking for,"

"You do?"

"Yes but so do they," He replied. "Your dad is here and they're gonna try and stop you from getting to him. The only way you can save him and the rest of the trapped is if you defeat them but you'll want to find your brother first and get some allies. They're not going to go down easy. You can consider me the start of your group,"

"Alright, Riku!" Sora grinned. "Let's go find my brother and save everyone!"

"... I guess I misjudged you...."

"Huh?"

"Well I thought that you might chicken out if I told you that information right away but you seem more determined then ever," Riku smiled. Sora grinned.

"I never give up,"

"I can see that- Huh?! What?!" Riku gasped as Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him through the door. Both of them covered their eyes from the bright light before blinking and lowering their arms. "Hm. Looks like we're in Hollow Bastion,"

**Roxas's POV**

He was floating. That was one thing for sure. He was definitely floating. Roxas groaned and opened his eyes a little. He felt water on his face as he realized he was in the sea. Somehow, he was in the sea then suddenly he was falling through the sea. It wasn't like falling to your death. He guessed it was more like sinking very fast. How he was breathing or not been crushed by water was a mystery to him but then he was suddenly on a beach. He looked round before seeing someone stood in the sea. The other boy had red hair and was facing the water. Roxas frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked before going to walk over. Suddenly, the water rose into a huge wave and the stranger turned round, not slightly fussed by the fact that there was a tidal wave behind him. Instead he just held out his hand. "Hey, you've gotta get out of the water!"

The boy didn't reply, even as the wave fell down and hit them both. Roxas regained himself but saw the strange boy still holding out his hand. Roxas tried to swim over but something pulled him back then suddenly he broke the surface. He looked round then saw three kids waving at him. He looked them for a minute then ran over. Maybe they could help with the strange boy. He went to tell them what had occurred but they suddenly looked to the sky. Roxas turned and looked at it as well before seeing himself falling then suddenly, the water gathered round him again and he fell backwards. He saw the kids trying to reach him before he fell through the sky and back into the ocean then he fell into absolute darkness. He felt his feet touch something and he looked round before taking a step forward. The ground beneath him exploded into 1000s of doves. He looked up as they flew off. 

"Whoa," He whispered before looking round. In front of him was three stands. One with a shield, one with a sword and the other with a staff. He frowned as he looked at it.

"You've gotta pick one," A voice said. Roxas spun round. Sitting on a chest was the red haired stranger who was in the sea but he didn't looked soaked.

"Hey! Why were you in the sea?! You could have drowned!" Roxas gasped. The strange pulled a face before shrugging his shoulders. "Who are you?"

"The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" He replied, tapping the side of his head. His bright green eyes were dancing as he spoke. "So you gonna pick one?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow before pick the sword. Lea chuckled before chucking him something. Roxas caught it and looked at Lea, who was walking off.

"It's a potion," He stated before disappearing. Roxas rose an eyebrow as stairs appeared where Lea had been. He quickly opened the chest, grabbed the potion inside and ran up the stairs. Lea was stood in the middle of the next platform. Roxas rose the sword slightly. "Easy there, kid. I'm not the enemy. They are,"

Roxas gasped as four creatures appeared. Lea walked over.

"That's a heartless, a nobody, an unversed and a nightmare dream eater," He replied, waving his hand. They disappeared and was replaced by a bright colored creature similar looking to the nightmare. Roxas stared at it for a moment then he realized Lea had the same symbol on his leather jacket. "This is a spirit dream eater. They're good guys and before you ask. I'm not a spirit dream eater but I am a dream eater. Only difference between me and those little guys is there's only one me,"

"I see..." Roxas replied before Lea tossed him a small ball of light. He caught it and it burst into a large key. "Whoa,"

"It's called a keyblade," Lea explained, holding out his hand. Flames suddenly appeared and turned into his keyblade. "They're the main weapon of the game,"

"Cool," Roxas replied as Lea used his to unlock a keyhole, making a door appear.

"Just one last thing,"

"What?"

"Be careful," Lea stated seriously. Roxas gulped. He got the feeling Lea wasn't a serious kind of person. "They will try and stop you and your brother,"

"You know Sora? And who will?"

"The people in the black coats. And kind of. He's with a friend of mine, who's a dream eater like me," Lea replied. "Roxas, we know who you're looking for,"

"You do?"

"Yes but so do the people in the black coats," He replied, shaking his head. "Your dad is here, Roxas and these people are gonna try and stop you from getting to him. If he and the others are freed then everything they've worked for will be flushed down the drain. The only way to freed them is to defeat Heartless Inc but you can't do it alone. You've gotta find your brother and get allies. Consider me one of them,"

"Alright, Lea," Roxas smiled before grabbing his hand. "Let's go find Sora,"

Before Lea could answer, Roxas had dragged them both into the door. They both covered their eyes when a bright light appeared before lowering them. Roxas blinked as Lea looked round.

"Well, I'd say we're in Twilight Town,"


	4. No Honor Amoung Men

**Roxas's POV**

"So Twilight Town huh?" Roxas asked as they walked round. Lea nodded.

"It's not a bad place. It's pretty nice actually but I would have preferred if we ended up in Traverse Town," Lea mumbled honestly, taking several big steps to a wall before knocking on it and pressing his ear to it. Roxas rose an eyebrow as he looked like a mad man, knocking on the bricks before he smirked and motioned for Roxas to step back. He stood up and summoned a small flame in his hand before pressing it again the wall. A flame symbol appeared on it then part of the wall glowed and disappeared, revealing a crack. "Ta da,"

Roxas chuckled and went through Lea following him.

"Keep going til we come to a old looking mansion," Lea ordered, following him. Roxas stopped outside the gate when they got there and looked up in awe at the big house. Lea pushed open the gate and walked over to the door as Roxas continued to stare. "Hey, you coming?"

"Oh. Sorry," Roxas grinned sheepishly before running over. Lea unlocked the door and walked inside. The mansion looked abandoned and in neglect but Lea ignored the broken furniture and walked up the stairs to the first floor before going left. Roxas followed. "Hey, who lives here?"

"Friends of mine called Olette, Hayner and Pence," He replied. Roxas frowned. Three of the coma patients were called Olette, Hayner and Pence. He had overheard the doctors speaking about them when he was visiting Ventus. As if Lea was reading his mind, he nodded. "After discovering they couldn't log out, I helped them set up a sort of lifestyle here til they can find a way out,"

"Oh cool," Roxas smiled as Lea knocked on the door. It opened and they walked inside.

"Lea!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes squealed, suddenly hugging the red haired dream eater. "It's been ages!!"

"Easy there, Olette. I don't think he can breathe," A boy with black hair laughed, along with a boy with dirty blonde hair, as she let go. Lea chuckled as Roxas blinked. He recognized them as the three who were part of his dream sequence when he started playing the game.

"I guess I was missed," He grinned. "Olette, Pence, Hayner. This is Roxas. He's a new player,"

Olette came over and hugged him straight away before letting go and smiling.

"Hey, welcome to the game," She had a friendly smile. "I hope Lea hasn't been driving you mad,"

"You wound me," Lea gasped dramatically, holding his hand to his head for extra drama.

"Such a drama queen," She laughed before gesturing to a seat for Roxas. The two boys just nodded at him.

"So what do you want?" Hayner asked. Lea stopped been dramatic and grabbed a seat, putting his legs up on the table.

"Lea, feet," Olette glared at him. He stuck his tongue but took his feet down.

"We need a way of traveling," Lea stated, resting his hands behind his head. "Any suggestions?"

"We have just the thing," Pence smiled before running over to a chest and opening it. He took out a smaller box wrapped in a blue bow. "We found it a couple of days ago and decided to keep it,"

He put it down on the table and opened it. Inside was a star shaped gem, glowing a bright white color.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Roxas gasped while Lea grinned.

"A star shard," He smirked. "Perfect,"

"You know how to use one right?" Olette asked worried but Lea shrugged.

"You hold it and boom it takes you somewhere," He replied before going to pick it up but he hesitated. Roxas looked at him like he might cause it to explode as Lea looked the other three. "What price?"

"1000 munny each," Pence replied. Lea reached into his pocket and chucked them 3 pouches. "Alright!"

"Ready?" He asked Roxas, who nodded as he grabbed his shoulder. "Just so you know, I honestly have no idea where we'll end up,"

"Um Ok?" Roxas replied, looking at Lea.

"Look after him, Lea," Pence stated as the three of them stood back. Lea nodded.

"I will," He replied.

"Good luck with your game, Roxas," Olette smiled. "We're rooting for you,"

"Yeah!" Hayner grinned as the Star Shard began to glow. Roxas looked at it as they were consumed by a bright, white light. 

**Land of Dragons**

"You will bow to me!" Shan Yu yelled, pointing his sword at the Emperor as Captain Shang was led away by heartless. The emperor sighed sadly as Yu laughed evilly. "I rule China now. Your general has failed you and your army is done, old man,"

"You may have won the battle but the war is not over yet," The Emperor replied, holding his head high. Yu laughed before ordering to have him taken to the dungeons. The heartless he ordered obliged and disappeared taking the Emperor. A blonde woman suddenly walked out of a black orb. Yu faced her. "Your plan worked,"

"Of course, it did," She smirked. "Now this is mine,"

"I think you find it's mine," Yu replied but the woman shot a glare at him that made him want to coward.

"This. World. Is. Mine!" She snarled, the skies clashing as she did. "Got it?"

"Y-yes," Yu replied. She smirked.

"Good. After all, I saved you by besting the army single handed and if I hadn't you wouldn't be here and not to mention, I exposed their best warrior as fraud," She replied, smirking but before Yu could answer, a shooting star appeared in the sky suddenly, darting from one place to another before finally landing some distant from the palace. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," He replied, confused.

"Well, get some balls and go get it!" She snarled. "I want it!"

"Of course," He replied, bowing before summoning some heartless and going to go find it. 

**Bamboo Grove**

"Hold in there, girl!" Mushu gasped as he tried to tend to Mulan's wounds. They were doing some well then that blonde she-devil turned up, saved Yu and injured Mulan, who was now seriously ill. Mulan groaned in pain as Mushu paced round. "What am I gonna do? She dies and I'll be even worst then before!"

"M-Mushu," She whispered. He ran over to her.

"Mulan, rest!" He gasped as she make herself sit up, whimpering in pain.

"I j-just w-want y-you t-to k-know t-that I'm p-proud t-to h-have y-you as m-my f-family g-guardian..." She did her best to smile. "Y-you.. aahh,"

"Save your voice, girl! You're not giving up and neither am I," He gasped as she coughed weakly. He could see she was beginning to get a fever. Frowning to himself, he made her rest before pacing outside of Bamboo Grove. "What are we gonna do?!"

He sighed and gulped before closing his eyes.

"Oh great spirit of the dragon, please help us. I can't let Fa Mulan die. I made her a promise," He whispered before opening his eyes. He waited for a minute before hearing Mulan coughing. "Oh come on! What do you want from me?! I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry I lied!"

Just as he shouted that, he noticed a shooting star zig-zagging round the sky before it finally landed a short distance from where they were. Mushu stood there with his mouth agape before running toward it.

**Roxas's POV**

"Aaaahhh!!" Roxas yelled as they flew from the sky, landing in a pile of bamboo. Lea just laughed before getting up and offering his hand to Roxas, who took it. He pulled him to his feet and began to look round. "Where are we?"

"Hm... I don't think I've been here before," Lea replied, picking up the bamboo. They both heard rustling, making them both summon their key blades and go into battle mode but it was a tiny dragon that ran out of the bush. It stopped and took a breathe before looking up at them. It ran its eyes over them.

"You're not the family guardians!" It gasped, disappointed. Roxas looked at Lea, who just shrugged. "Ah, man. I've really messed up now. I chased some star and left her alone. Oh no! I left her alone!" 

"Hey, little guy, what's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Little?! Who you calling little?!" The dragon gasped, looking insulted. "I am the mighty dragon, Mushu, guardian of the Fa family!"

"Oh right. I'm sorry," Roxas gasped.

"You best be!" Mushu gasped. "Who are you two?!"

"Um I'm Roxas..." Roxas replied but Lea suddenly bowed to Mushu before straightening up.

"My name is Lea and this is my master, Roxas. I am his guardian,"

"Oh really?" Mushu asked, rising an eyebrow. "What's your title?"

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames," Lea answered, making Mushu gasp and bow himself.

"I'm sorry, Lord of Flame," He gasped. "Please forgive my ignorant,"

"I forgive you," Lea held out his hand to Mushu, who jumped on. "You seem distressed, mighty one. Is there anything we can do to help?" 

"Oh yes! It's my girl, Mulan. She's hurt and sick. I don't know what to do. I don't have healing powers!" He gasped, small tears running down his face. "I don't want her to die!"

"Then lead us to her," Lea ordered. Mushu nodded and jumped down.

"This way!" He gasped before running back into the Bamboo.

"Flurry of Dancing Flame? Really?" Roxas laughed. 

"He believed it didn't he?" Lea grinned before they both went after Mushu. They followed him til they came to a clearing surrounded by rocks. Leaning against the biggest one was a young woman. She had dark hair and was taking shallow breathes. Her eyes were half closed and there was blood on her shirt. Lea didn't even bother asking if she was Mulan. He just rushed over to her and took out a large green bottle before gently taking her in his arms and making her drink it. A sudden green flower appeared above her head then exploded, showering her in it's green petals. It took a moment but she gasped for breathe and opened her eyes, blinking as she did then blushing when she noticed she was still in Lea's arms. She quickly moved and stood up.

"Mulan!!" Mushu gasped, jumping at her. She caught him and hugged him. "Don't ever do that again, girl! You had me so worried I had to call a fire spirit to help!"

"Oh, for me?" She gasped modestly. Mushu nodded before nodding to Roxas and Lea.

"This is Master Roxas and his family Guardian, the Flurry of Dancing Flames!" Mushu gasped. 

"Just Lea for short,"

"They appeared just in time to save you!"

"Oh thank you," She smiled, bowing. "I'm Fa Mulan,"

"It's nice to meet you," Roxas smiled. "How comes you were so hurt?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," She mumbled before sitting down. Lea and Roxas joined her. "I was impersonating a boy so my father wouldn't have to go to war but the leader of the Huns, Shan Yu, ambushed us. I nearly had him but he had a female warrior. Well, she's the reason why I was so injured. She could summon lightening, wore this black robe and appeared from darkness,"

Roxas looked at Lea.

"Is she one of the people you warned me about?"

"Maybe. What's her name, Mulan?"

"Larxene," Mulan replied. "She said she was Yu's guardian and her title was the Savage Nymph,"

"Yeah, she's one of them," Lea confirmed, frowning.

"Because of me, Yu probably has the emperor and Captain Shang," Mulan sighed, looking down. 

"How is this your fault?" Roxas asked, confused.

"She bested me in battle and revealed me to be a fraud," Mulan sighed. "I have brought great dishonor on my family. What should I do, Lord of Flame? How can I restore honor to my family name and China?"

She looked up at Lea with pleading eyes. Roxas looked at him.

"By not giving up," Lea suddenly said. "The only true dishonor is by giving up. I say we go with you, save China and bring honor upon the Fa family!"

"I like this guy!" Mushu grinned.

"Let's do it," Mulan gasped. "You're going to help us, Roxas?"

"Damn right. I can't leave him alone. He'll burn the place down," He grinned, nodding to Lea.

"You wound me, Roxas," He gasped dramatically, making both Mulan and Roxas laugh before they got up. "Which way, Fa Mulan?"

"This way. We have to get to the palace," She nodded before they all ran out of the bamboo grove and toward the palace. They came across heartless but destroyed them all before finally coming to the castle gates but Lea stopped them. Mulan and Roxas looked at him. 

"We just burst in and we'll never get to the emporium or Captain Shang," He whispered.

"Got a plan?" Roxas asked.

"I do indeed," He grinned before summoning a couple of spirit dream eaters before ordering them to look like heartless and ordering them to take them into the city's dungeon. The dream eaters followed their orders and brought them into the dungeons, successfully getting them past the guards. Once inside, Lea knocked out the guards while Roxas unlocked the dungeons, letting everyone out including Captain Shang and the Emperor. 

"Mulan?" Captain Shang gasped, looking surprised. "You're alive!"

"Yeah. Are you ok?" She asked. 

"Yes but Yu has control of the palace with that witch of his," Shang replied before looking at Roxas and Lea. "Friends of yours?"

"Yes, this is Roxas and his family guardian, Lea," She smiled. "They saved my life and I'm in debt to them,"

"Um you don't have to be," Roxas gasped. 

"Let's just get control of the place first then we'll sort out who in debt to who," Lea replied, looking at the general. "Are you with us, General?"

"Lead the way," Shang smiled, turning to the emperor. "My lord stay here,"

Lea's dream eaters turned back in their actual forms and surrounded the Emperor.

"They'll protect him," Lea replied before they all ran upstairs and into the palace. Larxene was sat on the throne with her feet on Yu. 

"Oh looks like we have company," She giggled before getting up and summoning her knives. "Ready to go down again, Mulan?"

"Not this time," Mulan gasped, before engaging her. Yu then attacked Roxas, summoning a force field round the four to stop Lea and Mushu getting involved. Mulan and Larxene gave it their best, each hitting each other with some serious force. 

"Cheating!" Mushu gasped. "Dishonor! Dishonor to you! Ah!"

Lea suddenly grabbed Mushu, put him on his shoulder and jumped on the wall, pushing himself off before hitting the force field with his keyblade as Roxas went down. The Forcefield went down and he landed in front of Roxas, blocking Yu's blade with his keyblade before glaring at him.

"Mushu!" Lea shouted, shoving Yu back.

"I'll handle this!" Mushu shouted as he and Lea teamed up. He was shooting fireballs and Lea was using his keyblade to hit them then Mushu fire a few in the air and Lea jumped up before splitting his keyblade in two Chakrams and connecting them with Musha's flames before throwing them both at Yu, knocking off most of his health. Lea caught them then caught Mushu. "I'm on fire!"

"Aahh!!!" Yu growled, charging at them but Roxas blocked him and the two struggled. "You can't overpower me!"

Roxas pushed him back before hitting him.

"Take this!" He growled before hitting him one more time. "It's over!"

"Aah!" Mulan screamed as Larxene hit her, sending her flying into the wall. 

"Mulan!" Mushu gasped, running over. 

"Lightning!" Larxene shouted, summoning her element to hit Mulan.

"Reflectra!" Lea counted, pointing his keyblade at Mulan, shielding her from the lightening but gaining Larxene's attention.

"Oh you are going down," She growled before making lightning strike repeatedly before hitting Roxas repeatedly with her knives. Roxas blocked her and hit her with his keyblade before summoning a ball of light and hitting her with it.

"Whoa!" He gasped but then she hit him with her knives again, sending him flying but he recovered midair and threw his keyblade at her like a boomrang, catching it as it came back before landing next to Lea, who threw a potion on him. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

"Aahh!!" She growled, running toward them with her knives and lightening. Roxas and Lea both jumped up and she followed suit. "Lightening!"

"Reflectra!" Lea countered again before Roxas and he landed. "Roxas!"

"Let's do this!" Roxas shouted before hitting her repeatedly with his keyblade, along with bursts of light. "Lea!"

"Out of the way!" Lea shouted, splitting his keyblade and jumping before hitting her with flames and his Chakrams repeatedly. "Roxas!"

"Light!" Roxas shouted, firing balls of light at her before landing next to Lea. "Let's do this together!"

"Right!" Lea jumped on the walls and reformed his keyblade before throwing it in the air as Roxas did the same. The two keyblades connected, creating a whirlwind of fire and light, dragging Larxene in before exploding and throwing her out. Lea and Roxas landed on the floor and high fived each other but Larxene wasn't done yet. She ran at them with her lightening. 

"Mushu!" Mulan yelled.

"I'll handle this!!" He yelled. The two of them floated on the ground and she repeatedly threw Mushu's fire at Larxene before Mushu jumped up and fire several balls of fire in the air. "I'm on fire!"

"For China!" Mulan yelled as they landed, damaging Larxene. Roxas then repeatedly hit her with his keyblade before finishing her off with a burst of light. Larxene screamed in frustration about it not been over before disappearing into darkness. All four yelled in celebration. Mulan smiled at them. "You guys are amazing!"

"Hey, we would have been goners if it weren't for you and Mushu," Roxas grinned.

"They gotta accept me now!" Mushu gasped, making everyone rise an eyebrow. "Um. Complicate guardian stuff!"

"You lied to us!" Lea gasped, chasing the little dragon.

"Hey, Lea. Calm down. You're not even a real family guardian," Roxas laughed, making both Lea and Mushu look at him. 

"You lied!" Mushu gasped.

"Guess we're both liars," Lea grinned as both he and Mushu laughed.

"Hey, Mulan?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Have you seen a boy who looks like me or a man with a scar on his face and moody kind of look?" He asked, pointing ti himself. She thought for a moment then shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't recall either," 

"Fa Mulan," The Emperor suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. Lea, Roxas and Mulan all stood up straight before as he and General Shang walked over. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army..."

"I'm sorry,"

"And in the end, you have saved us all," The Emperor suddenly bowed to her, making her gasp in shock before he straightened up and turned to Roxas and Lea. "And you two freed us from that Witch's spell. You have my thanks,"

"It was nothing," Lea replied, grinning but then suddenly the Star Shard began to glow. "Ah time to go,"

"Will you come back?" Mulan asked.

"Hopefully. If Lea learns to control our means of transport," Roxas replied, grabbing Lea's shoulder. "See ya,"

"Catch you later," With that, they disappeared in the light of the Star Shard.


End file.
